Laisse-moi entrer
by Gold Crocodile
Summary: UA. "Le Mal n'entre que si on l'y invite", voilà bien la seule loi qui protège les humains. Le jour leur appartient, la nuit est pour les démons, les loups, les vampires, les esprits et tous les monstres qui peuplent les abysses. Derrière les murs, ils sont en sécurité, tant que personne n'autorise les créatures de la nuit à entrer. [Cadeau pour Kobaba!]
1. Prologue - Rôdent les ombres

**Titre : Laisse-moi entrer**

 **Auteur : Corporal Queen, au rapport!**

 **Disclaimer : SK pas à moi, blabla, serai toujours pauvre à la fin du texte, etc. **

**Rating : T**

 **Note : Première partie du cadeau de Kobaba ! Bon, on va même plus commenter mon retard, hein, c'est scandaleux. C'est pour ça que je poste en plusieurs parties, je me dis que ça fera patienter plus facilement, et ça me donnera l'impression d'avancer. (Il y aura quatre autres chapitres pour compléter.)  
**

 **Voilà, joyeux nowel quand même du coup ! En tout cas le temps que j'ai passé (et que je vais encore passer vu que c'est pas fini XD) sur ce cadeau est largement mérité pour Kobaba la déesse de ces bois ! *plein de koeurs à paillettes et de chiots kawaii* Je sais pas trop dire des trucs mignons sans que ça me paraisse toc, mais le cœur y est, je t'assure que ce serait vraiment naze sans toi, que ce soit sur le fandom ou d'un point de vue plus personnel, parce que j'aime autant lire tes textes que juste discuter avec toi ! pleinplein de bisous, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop pour le retard et que ça va te plaire/que ça valait le coup de patienter. Je vais carburer pour poster aussi vite que possible la suite!**

 **Pour parler un peu plus du texte : je ne vais pas davantage situer le contexte de cet UA, l'essentiel est dit dans le résumé de la fic, et le reste se découvrira dans le texte lui-même. La principale difficulté était d'éviter l'OOC, et j'ai beaucoup travaillé dans ce sens, j'espère que ça se verra o/**

* * *

 **Prologue – Rôdent les ombres**

Le ciel se parait de nuances bleues et violettes tandis que l'activité du marché fourmillait, étalage hétéroclite de passants en hâte aux allures bariolées, en kimono et en costumes sombres, en armures et tenues de ville, aux visages maquillés de blanc ou de rose, véritable carrefour des civilisations et des mœurs. Aux ceintures et aux fourreaux brillaient les épées, les sabres, les dagues, les flèches, les couteaux, les fusils, les machettes, les éventails, les fouets, les clous, les croix, et tout ce qui pouvait offrir une protection. Le commerce allait bon train, mais les négociations âpres n'étaient plus de mise en cette soirée tardive. Les acheteurs n'avaient plus de temps à perdre. C'était la dernière heure de lumière, celle qui appartenait encore aux humains et les autorisait à arpenter les rues, à les revendiquer comme leurs. Bientôt, le pourpre des cieux céderait sa place à l'encre noire, et ce serait la nuit des monstres, où les hommes redevenus proies iraient se réfugier derrière leurs murs protecteurs en attendant le retour du soleil.

Dans la foule, une seule personne semblait marcher sereinement, sans arme à la main. Retranchée derrière son capuchon et les manches amples de son châle rouge, Anna avançait d'étal en étal avec lenteur, examinant avec soin les marchandises avant de faire signe à Yoh, à ses côtés et visiblement nerveux, de les empaqueter. Lui ne lâchait pas son katana, et on devinait à son regard qu'il ne voulait pas être là, mais son amie prenait tout son temps. Lorsqu'il s'agissait de fruits ou d'étoffes, elle veillait à retirer précautionneusement un de ses gants blancs afin de jauger les produits elle-même. Elle était la seule à marchander les prix et on osait rarement la contredire. On s'écartait respectueusement sur son passage, et même les plus pressés ne se seraient pas permis de passer près d'elle sans la saluer avec déférence. Cela n'avait rien d'exceptionnel. Le même spectacle avait lieu chaque fin d'après-midi, car la maîtresse du Fumbari tenait à effectuer ses achats en personne, à ce que tous la voient, et c'était précisément cette attention qui attirait tant l'estime et l'affection de ses concitoyens. Quand bien même elle devait avoir peur comme n'importe lequel d'entre eux, elle ne passait pas sa vie au chaud derrière ses remparts, alors qu'elle aurait été la seule à pouvoir s'octroyer un tel privilège de sécurité et de confort. Elle déambulait à leurs côtés librement et sans crainte, se moquant éperdument d'être la plus haïe de leurs ennemis de l'ombre, la femme à abattre pour toutes les créatures de la nuit. Voilà ce que chacun pensait.

Et lorsque les cloches retentirent dans toute la ville pour annoncer la fin du marché et la tombée du jour imminente, Anna fut la dernière à partir, le pas aussi tranquille qu'à l'arrivée. Alors que tous la saluaient une dernière fois et qu'elle répondait de polis hochements de tête, elle marqua un temps d'arrêt pour attendre Yoh, chargé des sacs emplis de provisions. Les marchands remballaient les invendus, repliaient leurs tentures éclatantes dans un joyeux brouhaha qui dissimulait mal la tension générale à l'approche du crépuscule. Anna lissait son châle pour se donner une contenance. À présent qu'il n'y avait plus personne pour la voir, elle semblait différente, plus raide, plus forcée dans ses manières, affichant une fatigue jusque-là habilement dissimulée.

— Ça va aller ? s'enquit son compagnon, parvenu à sa hauteur.

Elle acquiesça lentement, le regard voilé. Ses membres lui paraissaient douloureux, son visage également, comme si on la comprimait de toutes parts. Cependant, elle assura :

— Ce n'est plus aussi difficile qu'avant.

Cela ressemblait assez à un mensonge, mais il ne commenta pas et attendit qu'elle se remette en marche. Le chemin jusqu'à l'auberge n'était pas très long, juste assez pour que Yoh tente de meubler le vide avec de la conversation et que son calvaire s'achève avant de devenir réellement gênant. Anna faisait peu d'efforts en ce sens, se contentant de brefs hochements de tête ou de monosyllabes pour faire signe qu'elle suivait tout de même. Un passage de ce quasi monologue, tout de même, réussit à piquer sa curiosité :

— J'ai entendu qu'un vampire était arrivé et rôdait dans le coin depuis quelques jours. Ça faisait longtemps que les gens n'en avaient plus vu, alors ils s'inquiètent tous… On va avoir de nouveaux clients bientôt.

— Plutôt une bonne nouvelle, donc, le taquina-t-elle, sachant qu'il regretterait sa remarque.

Comme elle s'y attendait, il parut gêné un instant, et reformula pour faire bonne figure :

— Je suis inquiet aussi. Mais si les gens se sentent plus en sécurité chez nous, alors oui, c'est une bonne nouvelle pour tout le monde.

— Ils sont idiots, voilà tout. « Le mal n'entre que si on l'y invite », ce n'est pourtant pas faute de l'avoir écrit sur tous les murs de la ville. Tant qu'ils sont à l'intérieur et pas assez stupides pour laisser entrer un inconnu, ils ne sont ni plus ni moins en danger chez eux qu'ailleurs.

Elle remarqua à ce moment-là qu'il souriait malgré le ton de la conversation, et se renfrogna en voyant qu'elle s'était laissé prendre au jeu en lui répondant, abandonnant son habituel mutisme sans même s'en apercevoir. Il finissait par bien la connaître, c'était agaçant.

— Ils préfèrent être ensemble plutôt que d'affronter la nuit seuls, c'est tout.

« Gentils moutons » répondit-elle pour elle-même. « Ne vous étonnez pas de vous faire dévorer si vous vous comportez comme du bétail. »

À haute voix, elle ne se le serait pas permis, même juste devant Yoh. Autrefois, elle pouvait cracher le venin à sa guise, aujourd'hui mieux valait pour son image qu'elle se taise. Cela faisait partie des très rares inconvénients de sa position, alors elle s'en accommodait, méprisait en silence et ramassait son argent avec le sourire.

* * *

Les contours de l'auberge se dessinèrent peu à peu dans la lourde brume mauve sale qui recouvrait le paysage comme une chape de plomb, rendant les lieux familiers indistincts et inquiétants. À mesure que les ombres s'allongeaient, les arbres devenaient griffus, les pierres anguleuses, et tout prenait cet air crochu, irréel et bancal qui transformait leur monde en un autre, sinistre, réservé à des créatures à son image. L'heure était si avancée que déjà des silhouettes rapides filaient entre les troncs gris, grondant et sifflant, prêtes. Yoh et Anna franchirent la grille qui séparait la rue de leur jardin, se contentant de repousser la clôture derrière eux sans la cadenasser. C'était inutile. De nuit, ce terrain ne leur appartenait pas plus que le reste de la ville. Seuls de véritables murs tenaient réellement les monstres à l'écart. Un kitsune surgit de l'ombre de leur puits, à seulement quelques pas de la porte de l'auberge, comme pour confirmer. L'animal marqua une pause en les voyant, plissa ses yeux jaunes en direction d'Anna et fila sans demander son reste, pas assez hardi pour attaquer, zigzaguant avec un piaulement plaintif entre les taches de lumière qui tombaient encore sur l'herbe.

Ils rentrèrent enfin, et les centaines de chandelles allumées pour éclairer l'auberge semblaient autant de mots de réconfort. Tamao était là pour les accueillir, avant même qu'ils aient fini de se déchausser. Anna retira avec un soupir de soulagement sa capuche et son châle trop lourd, ses gants et son écharpe, toute cette armure de coton et de laine dont elle avait besoin pour affronter le monde extérieur, puis monta la marche qui séparait le vestibule de la maison à proprement parler, laissant Yoh se charger de ranger les commissions, tandis que Tamao terminait de suspendre leurs manteaux et la suivait déjà à la trace pour lui proposer des rafraîchissements. Elle la congédia aussi aimablement qu'elle put et prit la direction des cuisines où le personnel s'affairait pour le dîner. C'était son rituel du soir, aller vérifier que la machine bien huilée tournait, surveiller ses troupes tel le capitaine du navire qui s'assure que tout le monde rame.

Dans les couloirs, on courait en tous sens, se dépêchait de barricader le bâtiment tout entier, de fermer les portes à double-tour, avec deux serrures et une barre de fer pour chaque, tandis qu'on tirait des grillages devant les fenêtres après avoir clos les volets extérieurs. Elle détestait toute cette agitation paniquée mais les laissait faire, consciente que c'était nécessaire. Quand bien même la règle de l'invitation obligatoire s'appliquait à tous les monstres de la nuit, rien ne les empêchait de briser une vitre et d'attaquer ce qui passait à leur portée, sans avoir besoin d'entrer. C'était arrivé. Il n'y avait pas que de stupides animaux à l'extérieur, et il aurait été bien imprudent de sous-estimer leur capacité à nuire. Alors, tous les soirs, il fallait interdire toutes les portes, masquer toutes les vitres, bloquer toutes les issues, toutes les infiltrations possibles, jusqu'aux trous de souris, jusqu'à ce que la lumière du soleil revienne. On dormirait très peu. Les clients boiraient, joueraient, chanteraient, feraient autant de vie et de bruit que possible pour ne pas avoir peur, comme pour narguer les prédateurs du dehors.

Enfin, les toutes dernières lueurs du jour disparurent totalement, au moment précis où l'ultime rideau fut tiré. Les lumières des chandelles ici, rouges, orange, jaunes, douces, chatoyant sur les murs et les visages ; les ténèbres les plus absolues dehors, de l'autre côté des cloisons. Au loin, les premiers hurlements des loups, des esprits et des humains qui n'ont pas su se cacher à temps retentirent, tandis que les geishas engagées par Anna entamaient leurs premiers accords sur les shamisen, pour couvrir ces plaintes lointaines. Leur longue attente commençait.

* * *

 _Noir. Partout. Impossible de voir où il allait. Il se prenait les pieds dans les ronces, butait sur chaque racine, chaque pierre, faisait un tel vacarme dans sa fuite que l'autre allait forcément le retrouver. Il n'aurait pas pu lui échapper, de toute manière. Même s'il avait vu à temps les deux yeux jaunes allumés dans l'obscurité, même s'il avait réagi, ça n'aurait rien changé._

* * *

Lumière de toute part. Les premiers plats étaient sortis des cuisines, fumants et odorants, et les clients attablés parlaient si fort qu'elle avait l'impression d'entendre leurs paroles résonner jusque dans l'intérieur de son crâne, vrillant ses os. Elle se força à leur répondre, à leur sourire. Avant d'entamer le repas, tous offrirent leurs présents à la maîtresse de maison. Il fallait remercier beaucoup, incliner la tête si souvent qu'elle en avait mal, mais elle devait bien avouer que tant d'attentions lui plaisait.

« N'oubliez jamais ce que vous me devez. »

* * *

 _Son poursuivant n'émettait pas le moindre son dans la nuit, aussi vif et terrible que le vol d'une chouette, et pourtant le monde entier semblait trembler à son approche. Les troncs volaient en éclat à l'instant même où il les frôlait, la terre et les feuilles mortes se soulevaient comme à l'arrivée d'une tempête, et le silence lui-même prenait la forme d'un gong inaudible et assourdissant, annonciateur d'une mort imminente et rapide._

* * *

Le dîner fut long. Les mets défilaient et se succédaient dans une ronde infinie. Anna restait immobile, en bout de table, présidant sa petite assemblée si heureuse d'être au chaud et en vie, satisfaite, presque hautaine dans le kimono rouge et or qu'elle avait eu le temps de revêtir pour l'occasion - quelque chose que personne d'autre n'aurait pu s'offrir. Elle ne mangeait pas - pas avec eux, pas ici, jamais. Il fallait donc dissimuler qu'elle s'ennuyait. Une habitude à prendre.

* * *

 _Il fuyait depuis si longtemps que cela n'avait plus de sens. Ou peut-être depuis seulement quelques minutes, en réalité ? Il ne savait plus. Il en venait à se dire qu'il avait encore une chance, parfois, lorsqu'il avait l'impression que la créature disparaissait, l'oubliait. Mais ce n'était pas réellement le cas. Il était partout à la fois, faisait hurler la forêt tout entière sous les assauts d'un orage venu de nulle part._

* * *

Les victuailles tarirent enfin. Les derniers desserts sucrés avalés, les dernières assiettes sales débarrassées, les dernières formules de politesse échangées, l'agitation se dispersait, les clients vaquant à d'autres occupations par petits groupes. Dehors, les cris s'étaient intensifiés. On sentait les créatures grouiller tout près, gratter aux volets, gémir sous les fenêtres, affamées, alors on demandait aux musiciens de jouer plus fort, et on consolait les enfants les plus jeunes qui commençaient à pleurer. Les plus grands entonnaient les comptines apprises par cœur pour les rassurer.

 _« Il ne nous arrivera pas malheur, tant que nous protégerons notre demeure »_

Anna se leva cérémonieusement, prenant la direction de ses quartiers, déjà épuisée.

 _« Ne les invitez pas, ne les regardez pas, ne leur donnez ni asile ni chaleur »_

Ils tapaient encore dans leurs mains en récitant leur incantation lorsqu'elle quitta la pièce, et ils avaient tous souri à son passage.

 _« Ne les invitez pas, ne les laissez pas entrer, qu'ils restent dehors et meurent »_

Dans le couloir, une petite fille était assise, seule, muette. Anna ne parvint pas à retrouver son prénom, mais la fit se relever et rejoindre les autres après l'avoir gratifiée d'une tape sur la tête – un peu trop durement peut-être, car la petite sembla le prendre comme une réprimande alors qu'elle avait simplement tenté d'être affectueuse.

* * *

 _Alors que rien ne semblait avoir ni début ni fin, les arbres s'espacèrent pourtant, se raréfièrent, cédant place à un autre paysage, plus urbain. À bout de souffle, les genoux et les mains en sang, il marqua une pause à la lisière de la forêt, tentant de reprendre son souffle sans s'effondrer - il ne se serait pas relevé, il le savait. Il faisait plus clair ici, car une source de lumière inattendue venait de surgir dans les abysses et la fureur. Une maison, semblait-il, géante, armurée comme une forteresse, et d'où pourtant s'élevait de la musique et des rires, loin de l'horreur de la nuit._

* * *

Assise face au miroir, elle défit sa coiffure pesante, laissant retomber ses cheveux clairs sur sa nuque fatiguée. Tout autour d'elle, les chandelles étaient éteintes, pour reposer ses yeux et atténuer une migraine déjà bien installée. Sa chambre était aussi éloignée que possible des pièces communes de l'auberge, mais les murs étaient trop fins pour l'épargner totalement de la fête habituelle qui se poursuivrait toute la nuit. Un bruissement continu derrière les volets, venu du dehors, se faisait entendre également, frémissement ininterrompu de tout ce que les abysses contenaient de démons, de fantômes et de bêtes grattant et remuant contre le bois, sans que cela l'inquiète. Elle aurait été plus alarmée par le silence que par leur remue-ménage habituel, à vrai dire.

Lentement, elle sortit de ses tiroirs l'eau de rose, les huiles végétales, les crèmes odorantes, remonta ses manches et essaya d'évaluer l'état de sa peau. Du bout des doigts, elle pouvait sentir l'épiderme desséché, pelé, s'effritant dans le cou, près des oreilles ou du nez, laissant son visage à vif et douloureux. Soupirant, elle appliqua machinalement les premières couches de crème.

* * *

 _Il courut. Courut à perdre haleine, aussi vite que ses jambes faiblissantes voulaient bien le porter, en direction de la maison. De petits feux allumés à intervalles réguliers éclairaient la route, jusqu'à un immense jardin entouré d'une clôture. De la civilisation. Une habitation. Il avait du mal à y croire. Dans son dos, un rugissement comme venu du ciel lui-même lui souleva l'estomac de terreur. Il s'efforça de rester près des feux sans dévier sa course, cherchant une protection dérisoire, mais jamais la chose ne semblait s'apaiser, ni se laisser distancer. Il était presque certain que le feu ne l'effraierait pas. Devant lui, d'autres créatures, plus petites, fuyaient comme lui à l'approche du monstre à ses trousses. Lorsqu'il atteignit enfin la clôture, il ne sut pas bien pourquoi il perdit une poignée de secondes à la refermer derrière lui. À peine eut-il fait un pas de plus qu'elle disparut dans une explosion de morceaux de bois, soufflée dans les airs, et un éclair gronda, loin au-dessus de sa tête. Un panneau planté tout près connut le même sort ; il eut juste le temps de lire_ Auberge Fumbari _avant de le voir se désagréger. La maison ne lui avait jamais paru si lointaine. Et qui pouvait garantir qu'on lui ouvrirait ?_

* * *

Brusquement, sans avertissement, tout se tut. Pas les clients, la musique et les fêtards, non. Dehors, dans la nuit. Plus rien. En une seconde, disparus les hurlements, les crissements sur les volets, les raclements de griffes avides contre les murs. Le silence, si terriblement inhabituel qu'elle n'entendait plus que ça. Puis, dans la même foulée, un fracas épouvantable de bois brisé et de métal tordu, aussi violent et bref qu'un coup de tonnerre.

« La clôture », réalisa-t-elle confusément, visualisant très distinctement, au son seul, les piquets arrachés à la terre.

Et de nouveau, plus rien. Et, cette fois, même l'auberge cessa son vacarme - petit à petit, d'abord les hommes bruyants, puis la musique, et finalement même les murmures inquiets. Anna se releva, fronçant les sourcils, perplexe et, d'avance, contrariée. Presque immédiatement, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit sans que l'on ait frappé, et un Yoh perdu apparut.

— Tu as entendu ?

— Oui. Va rassurer les autres, tout va bien, assura-t-elle par réflexe.

Si _elle_ montrait qu'elle était inquiète, autant abandonner l'idée même de conserver un peu d'ordre sous ce toit.

Il hésita, puis obéit et sortit. Elle le suivait de près, rajustant ses manches avec nervosité, les sens en alerte, et Yoh s'arrêta net en voyant qu'elle se dirigeait vers une fenêtre.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— Je veux regarder simplement. Va t'occuper des clients.

Elle releva prudemment le grillage et, l'espace d'une seconde, se retrouva presque nez à nez avec une bête hirsute à tête de bouc. Cela ne dura pas, car la créature fuyait, et pas seule. Dans la pénombre, une marée de monstres plus ou moins humanoïdes, sifflants, crachant, à cornes et à plumes, détalait au loin, terrifiée, dans un concert de gémissements. Anna les regarda disparaître à l'horizon, figée. Et, alors que Yoh se précipitait pour refermer le grillage en protestant, une série de coups secs, saccadés, retentit non loin. On frappait à la porte. Parvenant à contenir un sursaut, Yoh l'interrogea du regard. Elle hocha la tête et se hâta vers la porte d'entrée, lui sur les talons. À l'embrasure du couloir suivant, une bonne dizaine de têtes émergeait pour s'enquérir de la situation, et disparut lorsqu'une nouvelle salve de coups à la porte se fit entendre, accompagnée cette fois d'un cri inarticulé, difficilement compréhensible.

Sans hésitation, Anna descendit au niveau du vestibule et gagna le battant sans prendre la peine de se chausser. Tamao se jeta presque sur son bras alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à retirer la barre de sécurité.

— Madame, je vous en prie, vous n'êtes pas sérieuse ?

— Il y a un humain, Tamao, expliqua-t-elle avant de la repousser gentiment.

On cria de nouveau de l'autre côté, encore une fois sans qu'on puisse vraiment identifier des mots, et les coups reprirent, comme si l'on tambourinait avec le poing.

— Mais pas seulement… Madame, s'il vous plaît...

— Prends simplement la barre, et prépare-toi à m'aider à refermer juste derrière lui, ordonna-t-elle en retirant les verrous un par un.

Tamao obtempéra bien malgré elle, retenant un gémissement terrifié. Une onde de choc secoua l'auberge tout entière dans un hurlement de vent déchaîné, comme si un géant avait frappé la façade du plat de la main, et la jeune fille recula d'une dizaine de mètres, soufflée par le coup, s'agrippant aux étagères pour garder l'équilibre. Anna ne broncha pas et fit tomber la dernière serrure sans plus tarder, avant de faire pivoter enfin le battant. Un homme s'effondra à l'intérieur, aussi soudainement que si seule la porte lui avait permis de se tenir debout jusque-là, et Anna s'écarta juste à temps pour ne pas être salie. Il n'y avait plus, pour l'aider, que Tamao, Yoh et Ryû dans le vestibule, les autres avaient fui, et eux-mêmes semblaient incapables de bouger, sous le choc.

— Venez l'aider, aboya Anna, agacée. Et la porte ne va pas se refermer seule !

À vrai dire, si elle n'avait pas retenu le battant d'une main, il aurait probablement été arraché de ses gonds tant la tempête mugissait à l'extérieur. Anna eut le temps de jeter un œil avant que les garçons ne sortent de leur immobilité pour lui prêter main-forte, et, perçant les ténèbres, ses yeux tombèrent sur une silhouette rapide qui chargeait en leur direction. Leurs regards se croisèrent, si brièvement qu'elle seule dut en avoir conscience, et la porte claqua une seconde avant que l'autre ne l'atteigne et n'y imprime une secousse qui arracha des éclats de bois et fit trembler le bâtiment.

Anna laissa Yoh reverrouiller l'entrée et quittait le vestibule, sans plus prêter d'intérêt aux événements, mais le choc suivant fut si violent que la plupart des personnes présentes furent jetées à terre - elle-même glissa d'une marche. Au-dessus de leurs têtes, l'orage déchirait le ciel, les éclairs tonnant dans un roulement ininterrompu. La luminosité avait baissé, car une bonne partie des chandelles avaient été renversées. Tamao s'affairait à éteindre celles qui menaçaient de mettre le feu au plancher, et rallumait les autres après les avoir replacées, mais sa main tremblait et répandait de la cire fondue sur le mobilier. Ryû remit debout leur blessé - dont l'odeur de sang chatouillait désagréablement les narines d'Anna - et l'emmena, moitié marchant moitié portant, profitant d'une brève accalmie. Très brève. La seconde suivante, l'auberge tout entière ressemblait davantage à un navire en pleine mer. Le vent semblait souffler de tous les côtés à la fois, faisant claquer les portes et les volets usés dans un rythme infernal, glisser les meubles, décrochant les cadres, jetant les chaussures hors de leurs casiers. Des explosions saccadées frappaient toute la façade en un trajet précis, comme si la chose venait se jeter contre toutes les issues les unes après les autres, arrachant les loquets, les grilles et les poignées sans toutefois parvenir à entrer.

Dans les couloirs, passaient par intervalles irréguliers des clients hagards, leurs enfants dans les bras, déambulant sans savoir où aller. Chaque coup supplémentaire les faisait bondir ou changer de direction comme des souris affolées.

— Restez assis ! ordonna Anna, les voyant trébucher et s'effondrer sans but. Retournez dans la salle à manger, tout va bien.

L'étagère où elle suspendait les clefs des chambres se détacha du mur à ce moment-là et éclata sur le sol dans un craquement de fin du monde, comme pour lui prouver le contraire. Elle serra les dents, furieuse, luttant pour ne pas céder à la colère. Elle en avait assez de rester ici à se terrer avec les rats. Elle n'avait pas peur, quand bien même il n'y avait jamais eu d'attaque aussi violente depuis que le Fumbari existait, et elle ne se sentait pas la patience de les rassurer tous. Depuis les cuisines venait le fracas continu de la vaisselle expulsée hors des placards, et la pensée de voir son auberge se désagréger morceau par morceau la mettait hors d'elle. Réaliser qu'elle n'avait rien vu venir n'arrangeait rien. Tout s'était précipité à la porte sans prévenir, comme une bousculade désagréable dans la rue, venue déranger son quotidien, et alors que tous s'activaient à faire tenir la porte, ramasser ce qui tombait et empêcher l'auberge de prendre feu, Anna calculait déjà, elle, réfléchissant à quoi ils avaient affaire et à quoi ressemblerait leur lendemain.

Le calme ne revint qu'aux alentours de cinq heures du matin. L'orage et le déchaînement de la créature avaient duré toute la nuit, et Anna avait passé autant de temps dans la salle à manger, assise au milieu de ses clients - silencieux, ayant visiblement perdu toute envie de s'amuser -, toutes les chandelles éteintes puisqu'il était impossible de les faire tenir. Anna n'en avait conservé qu'une seule, qu'elle gardait elle-même, pour fournir assez de lumière à Faust, juste à côté, s'occupant du blessé. Elle s'efforçait de ne pas dévisager ses plaies, incommodée tout autant par sa présence que par sa puanteur. La plupart de ses blessures étaient davantage dues à des chutes répétées durant sa fuite qu'à l'attaque elle-même, mais il portait tout de même une longue marque à vif dans le dos, dépourvue de chair, comme si on y avait planté les crocs avant de lacérer et déchirer brusquement sans se soucier du détail - rien à voir avec une morsure propre et nette. Il ne se relèverait pas dans l'immédiat, mais il respirait. Yoh avait essayé de lui parler, et il avait révélé s'appeler Chrom, avant de perdre connaissance.

Canna, assignée près d'eux à nettoyer les instruments et passer les bandages, lui jetait des regards dégoûtés et fumait plus qu'elle n'aidait. Partageant son tabac avec sa maîtresse, elle finit par lâcher, maussade, lorsque le silence fut revenu dehors :

— On n'aurait pas dû s'en mêler.

Anna balaya la salle du regard avec l'impression d'être au milieu d'un champ de bataille. Beaucoup s'étaient finalement endormis lorsque la menace était passée, mais il régnait un désordre indescriptible comme après le passage d'un ouragan. Yoh piquait du nez, les bras croisés autour de son sabre, se réveillant par intermittence.

— Donc toi aussi, tu t'inquiètes, soupira-t-elle finalement après avoir tiré deux bouffées sur sa pipe.

Canna était peut-être celle qu'elle supportait le mieux ici, en partie pour le tabac, en partie parce qu'elle affichait toujours le même air fatigué qu'elle. Anna lui autorisait alors quelques écarts, comme le tutoiement, surtout lorsque personne d'autre n'entendait.

— Bon alors, dis-moi. T'as eu le temps de voir ce que c'était ?

Anna secoua négativement la tête.

— Mais t'as bien une idée ?

— J'ai vu une forme humaine. Vaguement. De loin. Mais si tu as entendu les rumeurs en ville, c'est facile à deviner.

La serveuse grommela dans sa barbe, puis avec un coup de menton en direction de Chrom, répéta :

— Il fallait pas s'en mêler. Il s'en serait pas pris à nous si tu lui avais pas retiré sa proie sous le nez.

Filtrant à travers les volets à demi arrachés, les premières lueurs de l'aube se glissèrent dans la pièce, et Anna ferma les yeux, fatiguée.

— Il va revenir, insista Canna. Peu importe ce que c'était. Il va revenir.

Se souvenant de la vague de fureur qui l'avait envahie plus tôt durant l'attaque, Anna resserra instinctivement les doigts autour de ses genoux, jusqu'à sentir les ongles tranchants dans la chair, à travers le tissu. Cassante, elle rétorqua :

— J'espère pour lui que non.

* * *

 **(Ce texte me fait beaucoup complexer quand même. C'est stressant de faire des cadeaux XD J'espère que je vais être plus satisfaite de la suite.)**


	2. I - Danser sur le fil

**Titre : Laisse-moi entrer**

 **Auteur : Corporal Queen, au rapport!**

 **Disclaimer : SK pas à moi, blabla, serai toujours pauvre à la fin du texte, etc. **

**Rating : T**

 **Note : Deuxième chapitre pour le cadeau de ma chère Kobaba :D Autant de koeurskoeurs et de chiots à paillettes ! (bon j'avoue, tous ces élans de mignonitude ne sont pas très raccord avec le texte XD) **

**Sinon, mon cerveau a décidé de nous embêter : je me suis aperçu que le découpage que j'avais prévu pour les chapitres allait causer un énorme déséquilibre de contenu, donc j'ai décidé de découper encore, essentiellement pour le confort de lecture (et l'amour du cliffhanger ? XD) Ça ne rallonge pas le texte en lui-même, c'est juste que je divise pour** **mieux régn-, erm, pour** **mieux répartir. MAIS comme je suis une maniaque des chiffres et que ça me plaisait d'avoir quatre chapitres et que ça me contrariait de passer à cinq (c'est moche, le chiffre cinq, srx), j'ai** _ **triché**_ **. Le premier chapitre posté s'est transformé en prologue, et voici le premier chapitre proprement dit.** _ **Vous n'avez rien vu, rien du tout, je suis juste une grosse maniaque des chiffres et du découpage.**_

 **Bonne lecture, Kobaba ! *énorme koeur à paillettes***

* * *

 **I – Danser sur le fil**

À l'abri sous l'avant-toit de la terrasse ombragée, Anna contemplait le désordre épuisant qui régnait à perte de vue sur son terrain. Aussi loin que portait son regard, la cour et le jardin du Fumbari n'étaient que débris de bois, de verre et de métal. De nombreux arbres avaient été arrachés et déplacés, leur puits était en partie démoli et la façade de l'auberge accusait plusieurs plaies béantes où les planches manquaient. La matinée tirait sur sa fin, et il n'y aurait pas assez du reste de la journée pour tout remettre en ordre, quand bien même une grande partie de la clientèle mettait la main à l'ouvrage, ramassant, balayant, rangeant avec fébrilité. De l'intérieur émanaient des vapeurs fumantes de nourriture en train de cuire, que Marion et Mathilda apportaient aux travailleurs, et l'air était empli de coups de marteaux en vue de redresser la clôture arrachée et de réparer les portes malmenées.

Anna devait bien reconnaître qu'elle avait été surprise en mettant le nez dehors au petit matin, face à l'ampleur des dégâts causés. Elle avait instantanément mis ses ouailles au travail pour ne pas leur laisser le loisir de réfléchir et s'inquiéter, mais elle-même était en proie à une certaine agitation qu'elle s'efforçait de dissimuler. L'heure avançant, le vent n'avait cessé de lui apporter de mauvaises nouvelles : Tamao revenue de la ville lui avait décrit l'état préoccupant des champs cultivés, saccagés par l'ouragan, des habitations les moins résistantes balayées, de cette angoisse de mort qui régnait sur les environs et faisait se propager les rumeurs à une vitesse folle. Anna s'était demandé si elle aurait à expliquer ce qu'elle avait vu, ce qui avait eu lieu la nuit dernière. Un discours, un rassemblement improvisé pour faire part de ses hypothèses, pour rassurer, endiguer la panique peut-être ? Leur faire comprendre ce qu'ils affrontaient, que ce serait plus terrible que ce à quoi ils étaient habitués mais qu'elle restait à leurs côtés ? Ce serait l'occasion de s'assurer que tous avaient la même version de l'histoire, et de réaffirmer sa position. Avec ce que Canna lui avait rapporté des conversations qui allaient bon train, elle savait désormais qu'il était trop tard, le bouche à oreille avait été plus rapide encore que prévu. Le vampire qu'avait évoqué Yoh sur le chemin du retour, la veille, était passé du stade de rumeur à celui de fait établi, comme si la créature avait déjà installé ses quartiers et planté son drapeau sur la place, et à présent chacun y allait de sa version ; tout le monde avait un voisin ou un cousin l'ayant vu, pensant l'avoir reconnu, frayant parmi la foule humaine même en plein jour, lui ayant échappé, étant persuadé de savoir où il se cachait pendant la journée ou autre affirmation douteuse. Impossible de démêler le vrai du faux.

Il y avait des morts, également - il y en avait chaque nuit. Les trop audacieux qui pensaient pouvoir protéger leurs terres, les trop naïfs qui ouvraient leurs portes aux mauvaises personnes, les malchanceux, les imbéciles, et d'autres encore. Les raisons étaient multiples, et il y avait rarement moins de cinq victimes à déplorer lorsque la lumière revenait. Peu de corps à enterrer, cela dit, car les monstres ne laissaient rien. Les tombes étaient remplacées par les mères bornées qui s'obstinaient à déclarer leurs fils ou leurs maris _disparus_ et à guetter à leur fenêtre quelqu'un qui ne reviendrait jamais. Anna ne faisait pas ce genre de distinction. Lorsqu'on venait lui annoncer une _disparition_ , elle ouvrait son registre, rayait le nom d'une petite barre propre à l'encre noire, replaçait le lourd volume sur l'étagère, et c'était tout. Un jour, une seule fois aussi loin que ses souvenirs remontaient, un déclaré disparu avait refait surface le lendemain, terrifié mais indemne, mettant la ville en liesse. Il avait péri pour de bon la nuit suivante. A croire qu'il avait eu trop de chance la première fois, et que le destin était susceptible.

Anna n'avait rien changé à ses habitudes. Le rituel était toujours le même, que le disparu soit un client ou non, une connaissance ou une vague silhouette dans sa mémoire. Chaque personne vivante aux environs était inscrite dans ce registre, qu'elle vive au Fumbari ou non. Lorsqu'un enfant naissait ou qu'un nouveau venu s'installait, il avait droit à sa petite ligne également, et cela faisait neuf ans que, grâce à ses actions, Anna pouvait se targuer d'inscrire plus de noms qu'elle n'en rayait tant la ville était devenue un lieu de passage voire de résidence pour les voyageurs, contrairement à la plupart des autres cités qu'ils avaient tendance à éviter - car rassemblement humain était aussi synonyme de rassemblement de monstres espérant s'en nourrir.

Cependant, aujourd'hui, le livre ouvert sur ses genoux lui paraissait plus pesant que jamais alors qu'elle y rayait le vingt-quatrième nom de la journée. Le vent ne cessait jamais de charrier de mauvaises nouvelles, comme des feuilles mortes qui viendraient s'amasser contre sa porte, encore et encore. _Aujourd'hui les morts se ramassent à la pelle._ Elle avait passé la matinée à tenir ces comptes sinistres, au fur et à mesure que les gens venaient lui déclarer telle ou telle disparition. Elle seule, pour l'heure, connaissait l'étendue précise de cette hécatombe. Les noms sur les pages s'accompagnaient toujours d'annotations personnelles ajoutées au fil du temps, aussi ne laissait-elle personne y mettre le nez. Lorsque poindrait la fin du jour, elle confierait à Tamao la liste complète des défunts, afin qu'elle la dépose sur l'autel commun où viendraient ensuite s'accumuler les hommages et les offrandes. Mais ce soir, peut-être sacrifierait-elle à l'ambiance festive quelques paroles de circonstance avant le repas – à moins que Yoh ne veuille s'en charger.

Pensive, elle salua machinalement Camel Munzer qui se dirigeait vers le comptoir avec ses valises sous les bras après avoir déposé un cadeau de remerciement à ses pieds. La seule bonne nouvelle était de voir arriver des gens comme lui, qui vivaient en autonomie jusque-là et choisissaient à présent la protection du groupe. Camel était réputé pour sa sagesse prudente, elle n'était pas étonnée de le voir arriver dans les premiers. Sa prévoyance naturelle lui dictait de faire les bons choix sans attendre. Et si quelqu'un d'aussi influent les rejoignait, tous suivraient. Il fallait se raccrocher à ce genre d'espoir, songea-t-elle en chassant ses idées sombres. Elle se laissa même aller à un air amical pour les deux enfants Munzer qui flânaient dehors en attendant que leur père obtienne une chambre. La fille - la plus petite du duo - écarquilla des yeux terrifiés avant de se cacher derrière son frère et Anna ravala immédiatement son sourire en se mordant les lèvres, se souvenant qu'elle devait éviter ce genre de choses. Retournant à son registre pour dissimuler sa gêne, elle n'en sortit plus, évitant soigneusement de croiser d'autres regards. À vrai dire, elle aurait aimé se réfugier à l'intérieur, mais elle attendait le retour de Faust et elle voulait s'assurer de l'attraper la première, avant qu'il soit accaparé de tous les côtés par les clients pour des fièvres ou des maux de tête qui pouvaient attendre.

L'après-midi et les réparations avaient bien avancé lorsque la silhouette du médecin franchit la clôture fraîchement replantée. Entretemps, on était venu annoncer à Anna que l'habituel marché du soir était annulé faute de terrain et de denrées fraîches en état, tant les granges et les stocks avaient été endommagés, ce qui la contrariait au-delà de l'explicable. Si cela lui retirait le fardeau de devoir à nouveau sortir parmi la foule et l'agitation, elle n'aimait pas que son quotidien soit chamboulé, encore moins de cette manière. Elle les haïssait tous pour plier si facilement, pour commencer, sans même s'en apercevoir, à s'adapter aux créatures qui les menaçaient en leur cédant inexorablement du terrain. Alors, froidement, elle redirigeait toute la frustration, la colère et les angoisses secrètes sur cette créature, ce vampire qui n'était pour l'heure toujours qu'une forme floue aperçue dans la nuit, sans visage ni nom encore mais déjà établi comme sa principale préoccupation à venir, et en venait à espérer que ce soit rapide. Qu'il vienne et se montre, qu'il ne lui fasse pas perdre son temps davantage. Elle connaissait déjà la fin de l'histoire. Plus les jours défileraient, plus la peur prendrait des proportions dantesques, psychotiques, contagieuses ; tous viendraient se barricader au Fumbari, jusqu'à ce que le dernier imbécile encore dehors ait été dévoré. Alors, elle détiendrait sous bonne garde la seule source de nourriture du monstre. Elle ne misait pas une seconde sur l'éventualité qu'il renonce et change de territoire. Il viendrait chercher ce dont il avait besoin, au moment où il en aurait besoin, avec tout l'orgueil caractéristique de sa race. La guerre la fatiguait avant d'avoir commencé.

Faust ne lui apprit pas grand-chose, pour ne rien arranger. Elle avait espéré avoir un nombre précis des victimes dues au vampire en particulier, mais même lui n'avait pas su faire la distinction entre elles et les autres blessés, se contentant de lui donner un chiffre approximatif qui ne l'avançait pas beaucoup. Elle se sentit cruelle de lui en vouloir à ce point - de lui reprocher de s'occuper davantage des patients en tant que tels, en parant au plus pressé, plutôt que de lui apporter des informations, des détails sur chaque cas - mais elle se sentait si _seule_ à lutter. Elle les regardait se soucier de barricader au mieux les fenêtres pendant qu'elle ne songeait qu'au moyen de trouver cette chose, de lui arracher les ailes et de lui trancher la tête.

Tout en étant parfaitement, pleinement et totalement consciente qu'elle réagissait par fierté plus que par altruisme, elle se jura de protéger et vaincre. Ne serait-ce que pour l'avoir poussée à noyer et étouffer sa rationalité dans les profondeurs dangereuses de l'ego et de la revanche, il devait périr. Disparaître de la surface du monde. Alors elle pourrait de nouveau vivre la sérénité plutôt que de la feindre.

Le médecin toujours assis près d'elle la tira de ses pensées avec un raclement de gorge réprobateur, et Anna s'aperçut qu'elle avait recommencé à s'acharner furieusement sur la peau abîmée de ses poignets par habitude, grattant du bout de ses ongles blessants.

— Vous ne voulez toujours pas que j'y jette un œil ? s'enquit Faust avec un air insistant.

Remettant ses gants, elle fit signe que non et se maudit intérieurement pour avoir été si peu vigilante. Ils poursuivirent leur état des lieux de la population, Anna l'autorisant à prendre des notes directement sur son registre afin de clarifier les compte-rendu. Elle lui jetait des regards en biais, méfiante, un instant détournée de ses précédents soucis. Elle s'était toujours méfiée de Faust. Sa remarquable utilité n'avait d'égale que sa dangerosité en tant qu'homme extraordinairement savant et observateur. Personne, hormis Yoh, ne la connaissait davantage ici. La différence était qu'elle s'était laissé approcher par Yoh, quand le médecin était davantage le genre d'individu qu'on ne peut jamais empêcher d'être informé malgré tous nos efforts, jusqu'à devenir terriblement oppressant sans même s'en apercevoir. Dans ses moments de paranoïa, très tôt le matin lorsque tous dormaient et qu'elle était seule à déambuler entre les murs silencieux, Anna tergiversait, refaisait le calcul de tout ce qu'il savait, de tout ce à quoi il avait accès ici, de toutes les personnes éperdues de reconnaissance pour lui et son travail, réalisant qu'il pourrait poser toutes les questions qu'il souhaitait si la fantaisie lui en prenait et que tous lui répondraient sans penser à mal. Dans ces moments très précis, elle songeait qu'il lui faudrait peut-être mettre fin aux bons et loyaux services de son médecin, pour sa propre sécurité.

Puis elle revenait sur terre, ramenée à la réalité par une logique encore plus froide que celle de la survie - ou par Faust lui-même qui s'éclaircissait discrètement la voix en ce moment même, pour lui rappeler qu'il attendait une réponse à une quelconque question - et se souvenait qu'il était plus vital qu'elle ici. Alors elle taisait ses craintes personnelles et songeait qu'ils avaient de la chance d'être tous deux des êtres foncièrement raisonnables et pragmatiques. Elle préférait ne pas imaginer ce qu'aurait donné leur affrontement s'ils avaient laissé parler la calomnie, les coups bas et la cruauté.

Ils terminèrent leur entrevue sans incident. Faust apposa par réflexe une signature en bas de la page et ne fit aucun commentaire en tombant sur les minuscules notes sibyllines à l'encre rouge à côté de certains noms - s'en désintéressait-il ou avait-il obscurément conscience que la moindre remarque à ce sujet pourrait décider de son sort ? Anna ne le saurait sans doute jamais. Il lui rappela qu'elle n'avait qu'à venir lui demander si elle changeait d'avis concernant sa peau et elle répéta qu'elle n'avait besoin de rien. C'était devenu leur rituel d'au revoir. Avec son passage se terminait la fastidieuse tâche du registre, qu'elle put enfin clore pour la journée. Si d'autres nouvelles concernant les disparus et les blessés lui parvenaient, cela devrait attendre le lendemain.

L'agitation commençait à affluer aux portes de l'auberge. Le marché suspendu, les gens désœuvrés et inquiets rentraient plus tôt, avant même que le soleil ne devienne orangé, revenant de leurs occupations ou abandonnant leurs postes pour aller se mettre à l'abri. Ryû s'attarda, soucieux de replacer autant de planches et de tuiles que possible avant le retour de la nuit. Jusqu'aux dernières lueurs du jour retentit le son du marteau et des clous contre la charpente de l'auberge. Tout en travaillant, il jetait régulièrement un œil en direction de sa maîtresse, toujours sur la terrasse à siroter le thé qu'on lui avait apporté, comme pour s'assurer qu'on ne l'abandonnait pas dehors. « Adorable imbécile », songea Anna, amusée. Jamais elle ne laisserait un mouton si dévoué aux griffes du loup ! Chaque fois, elle le rassurait d'un sourire mince, ou d'un léger signe de tête encourageant, et il reprenait sa tâche.

Finalement, Yoh passa à son tour la clôture quand le ciel commença à noircir. Visiblement, lui aussi avait fait dans le zèle, car il était chargé de sacs de commissions comme après un habituel retour du marché. Anna hocha la tête avec approbation en voyant le contenu, fruits et légumes quelque peu amochés mais frais du jour, négociés au rabais à ceux qui avaient bien voulu ouvrir leurs portes aujourd'hui. La maisonnée au complet, cela marquait la fin des activités extérieures ; les deux hommes rentrèrent, Ryû emportant avec lui toutes les branches et les poutres délogées qu'il put soulever dans l'idée de renforcer la porte avec. Anna s'attarda quelques minutes, faisant mine de finir son thé alors qu'elle n'y avait pas touché et époussetant son kimono par réflexe. Dans le jardin, les ombres des saules s'allongeaient en direction du bâtiment, comme prêtes à les attraper tous de leurs doigts secs, mais elle leur trouvait une certaine forme de beauté tordue qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de contempler.

Elle se leva enfin, presque à contrecœur, et franchit le seuil sans toutefois se déchausser immédiatement. Dans le vestibule, quelques retardataires déposaient encore leurs manteaux et allaient demander une chambre à Canna qui tenait la caisse, avachie sur le comptoir avec son perpétuel air maussade et un bol de fruits secs presque vide qui lui servait de cendrier. Tamao vint prendre sa tasse et lui apporter ses chaussures d'intérieur, mais l'attention d'Anna fut davantage attirée par une série de sanglots qui venait rompre la scène quotidienne. Elle repéra Yoh agenouillé près d'une petite fille assise sur la marche qui séparait le vestibule de l'intérieur surélevé, s'efforçant de la consoler. Reconnaissant l'enfant - la fille de Camel Munzer qu'elle avait aperçue jouant dehors un peu plus tôt -, elle hésita à s'en mêler. Malgré tout, elle finit par s'approcher en silence.

L'enfant ne parlait pas - refusait de répondre aux gentilles questions de Yoh. Ne faisait que pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, qui roulaient sur ses joues blanches et se perdaient dans ses lourdes nattes claires. Hoquetait si fort qu'elle semblait sur le point d'en tomber parfois. Son grand frère posté non loin finit par expliquer :

— Elle a peur. Elle a peur que ça recommence comme hier soir.

Anna ne put s'empêcher d'être rassurée, d'une certaine manière. Si ce n'était _que_ ça, la réconforter était dans leurs compétences. Elle préféra laisser Yoh parler, cependant, croisant les bras pour se donner une contenance. Elle avait un vrai problème avec les petites filles. Blondes en particulier.

Miroir fêlé. Désagréable.

De vieilles images qui repassaient comme des photographies noir et blanc, si anciennes qu'elles semblaient appartenir à un autre monde.

 _Une petite main couverte de sang qui tambourinait à la porte du Fumbari, à une époque où il n'était qu'un taudis délabré tenant à peine debout._

— Comment tu t'appelles ?

Une fois de plus, le garçon répondit pour sa sœur :

— Seyrarm.

 _Anna._

— Eh bien, ne t'inquiète plus, Seyrarm, d'accord ? Vous êtes en sécurité ici. Tant que vous restez dans l'auberge, tout ira bien.

 _Entre. Le démon ne pourra pas te suivre à l'intérieur._

— Même s'il essayait de revenir, il ne rentrerait jamais.

 _Il fait froid, désolé. Mais tu es en sécurité._

— Tu es ici chez toi.

Seyrarm essuya ses joues. La bobine de souvenirs d'Anna s'enraya, comme si le mécanisme se grippait. Les derniers mots sonnaient comme une alarme dans sa tête. Elle posa la main sur l'épaule de Yoh, enfonça les ongles sans le vouloir. Il ne sursauta pas et attendit que les enfants se relèvent et partent, inconscients de l'importance de la scène, pour la regarder. Il devait avoir réalisé son erreur, car il affichait un petit sourire contrit.

— Désolé.

— Je croyais t'avoir déjà dit de faire attention aux mots que tu employais, reprocha-t-elle dans un souffle.

Tamao était toujours là, à allumer les chandelles, et il n'était pas nécessaire qu'elle entende.

— Les mots ont un pouvoir. Je ne pourrais pas être ici sans cela, as-tu oublié ?

— Désolé, répéta-t-il.

Elle garda les sourcils froncés, contrariée. Ce n'était vraiment pas le bon moment pour ce genre d'étourderie. Pourquoi ne réfléchissait-il jamais aux conséquences de ses actes ? Il était plus dangereux avec sa gentillesse que le vampire dehors avec sa faim. Pourtant, elle lui tapota l'épaule pour faire signe qu'il était pardonné, parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir plus longtemps.

— Tiens-la à l'œil, maintenant, soupira-t-elle pour conclure.

Que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? La bourde était faite. Elle essayait d'ignorer la sirène d'alerte tapie au fond de son crâne, raisonnant pour retrouver son sang-froid, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire. _Tout ira bien._

Yoh se releva, mais ne partit pas immédiatement, comme s'il guettait une autorisation. Elle remarqua alors qu'il ne la regardait pas dans les yeux, fixant un point dans le vide en attendant qu'elle le congédie, et prit conscience, lentement, affreusement, pour la première fois, qu'elle lui faisait peur. Pas la petite crainte naturelle et passagère lorsqu'elle s'agaçait pour une broutille. Une vraie peur, constante derrière le sourire accroché un peu de travers. Sans voix, elle fit un pas en arrière par réflexe, et se retrouva de fait dos contre le battant de la porte encore ouverte.

Un instant de flottement, pendant que la musique et les rires commençaient à s'élever de l'immense salle à manger et que la cuisine résonnait du fracas des ustensiles et de la vaisselle, métal contre porcelaine. L'auberge prenait vie avec la tombée de la nuit, sonnante et bruyante et crissante comme des ongles contre ses tympans pendant que la nature se taisait dehors, dans l'attente de l'orage, terrifiée mais silencieuse, d'encre et de ténèbres qui absorbent, avalent, appellent. Lentement, elle repoussa le battant pour agrandir l'espace, ouvrant un carré noir dans la chaleur orangée de l'entrée, et, réalisant que c'était ce dont elle avait besoin depuis le début, sortit.

L'air froid la happa tout entière, comme une bouffée de soulagement dans une longue traversée du désert. La journée avait été trop longue, trop immobile, trop pénible. On lui avait retiré sa seule sortie quotidienne, celle qu'elle croyait être une corvée et qui, une fois disparue, se révélait indispensable. Et, à cette heure, fini le vacarme, la foule agaçante et puante et pépiante.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'alarma Yoh.

Elle rouvrit les paupières - n'avait même pas conscience de les avoir fermées -, ramenée à la frénésie du Fumbari vibrant de couleurs et de chaleur. Hésita, perturbée par ce qu'elle avait vu dans son expression et par ce qu'elle y voyait à présent.

Le moment où la peur d'elle basculait en une seconde à la peur pour elle, c'était comme sentir un millier de poignards entre les côtes.

Les lames vicieuses de la trahison, du remords, de la culpabilité, de l'indignité et de tout ce qu'il lui accordait comme dû sans qu'elle l'ait mérité ni même demandé.

— Je sors, déclara-t-elle d'une voix blanche, tout en sachant que ce n'était absolument pas une réponse appropriée.

— Je t'accompagne.

Comme si la question ne se posait pas.

— Tu ne pourrais pas me suivre.

Il eut un air blessé, bien qu'il tentât de le dissimuler, et elle se voulut de ne pas avoir filtré ses pensées avant de parler, comme elle le faisait d'ordinaire. Elle oubliait parfois qu'il était aussi fragile que les autres, aussi peu apte à afficher un masque, aussi vulnérable au fossé entre eux deux.

— Pas longtemps, promit-elle, ne trouvant rien d'autre pour le rassurer. Juste... respirer un peu. Je reviens. Occupe-toi de l'auberge - ne m'attendez pas pour le repas. Je compte sur toi.

Elle pensait avoir visé juste en lui confiant ouvertement les rênes. Lui donner l'impression d'être occupé, d'avoir une mission. Mais il garda la même expression soucieuse, tétanisée par l'angoisse sourde, lorsqu'elle quitta résolument l'abri qu'offrait le toit du Fumbari et s'enfonça dans la nuit, prenant lentement le chemin de la ville dans l'obscurité la plus complète.

Plusieurs centaines de mètres plus loin, lorsqu'elle tourna brièvement son regard en arrière, il y avait le même rectangle de lumière jaune avec une silhouette en son centre, seule pupille de lumière dans les abysses ; il n'avait pas bougé. Elle continua sa route.


	3. II - Nous sommes la nuit

**Titre : Laisse-moi entrer**

 **Auteur : Corporal Queen, au rapport!**

 **Disclaimer : SK pas à moi, blabla, serai toujours pauvre à la fin du texte, etc. **

**Rating : T**

 **Note : Bouh ! Je triche honteusement : j'ai suffisamment de retard pour que ce cadeau soit aussi ton cadeau d'anniversaire o/ … C'était peut-être même prévu depuis le début, MWAHAHAHAHA. …Je n'ai aucune honte. Aucune. Pardonne-moi, Kobaba ;v;**

 **J'ai l'impression qu'il ne se passe « rien » pendant une grande partie de ce chapitre, en plus. Et après ça ressemble à un film X-Men. Mais bref. J'ai fait absolument tout et n'importe quoi avec le mythe du vampire, mais de toute façon aucune source littéraire ne s'accorde à faire la même chose, donc voilà, my fic my rules.**

 **(La mise en page tout en italique va peut-être vous perturber; j'ai choisi cette distinction pour les scènes nocturnes étant donné l'importance des ambiances jour/nuit dans la fic. C'était déjà visible dans le prologue quand j'alternais des scènes intérieur/extérieur, mais c'était plus court donc moins déstabilisant, j'imagine. Bref.)**

 ***koeurs koeurs paillettes licornes chiots arc-en-ciel guimauve petites fleurs cucul pour Kobaba***

* * *

 **II – Nous sommes la nuit**

 _Un vent léger s'était levé alors qu'Anna marchait seule dans le noir, y voyant pourtant aussi clair, ou mieux même, qu'en plein jour. Elle n'avait pas froid alors qu'elle ne portait que son kimono fin, dont le bas effleurait légèrement le sol - seul son qui pourrait trahir son approche à quiconque guetterait alentours. Elle avançait droit devant sans la moindre idée de sa destination et sans pourtant chercher son chemin, indifférente. Tout autour d'elle la forêt vivait à un rythme frénétique qui aurait complètement échappé à des oreilles humaines. Mais les siennes distinguaient le moindre craquement, le plus petit froissement de mousse, la plus infime vibration de goutte d'eau tombée sur une feuille, ressentait chaque variation de l'air sur sa peau et les plus discrets déplacements d'insectes, d'oiseaux ou de rongeurs nocturnes. C'était comme avancer dans une foule en pleine effervescence, mais reposante malgré son activité bourdonnante. Naturelle._

 _Et, dans le même temps, c'était l'expérience la plus étrange de sa vie. Elle ne se sentait pas chez elle ici. Elle_ n'était pas _chez elle, elle n'y était plus depuis des années, quand bien même la ville entière lui appartenait, avec les bois et tout ce qui y était voisin. Bancale et étrangère malgré son aisance à se mouvoir, déplacée malgré sa connaissance parfaite des lieux. Pas une seule fois elle ne trébucha, ne se griffa sur une branche telle une humaine maladroite, et elle se sentait pourtant trembler, aussi fébrile et hésitante que quelqu'un qui réapprend à marcher._

 _La promenade se révélait difficile à apprécier, tant les pensées parasites la ramenaient vers l'auberge, irrémédiablement. Les chasser ne menait à rien, les images de Yoh l'attendant sur le perron revenaient sans qu'on les y invite, avec les regards inquiets et blessés qui ramenaient la culpabilité et l'incompréhension. Avait-elle été à ce point dure ? Cruelle, même ? Peu après son départ, sentant une odeur entêtante la suivre, Anna avait trouvé des particules rouges séchées sous les ongles de sa main gauche, celle qui lui avait retenu l'épaule un peu plus tôt. Elle n'avait pas imaginé y mettre cette force, serrer au point de faire couler le sang, et pourtant cela ne pouvait être que celui de Yoh. Après tout, elle ne touchait personne d'autre, pas même le temps d'une poignée de main, et ne laissait personne l'effleurer seulement. Son bras lui semblait plus lourd, désormais, engourdi, et certainement pas par le froid._

 _Les arbres s'espacèrent très vite. Son trajet lui avait permis d'atteindre les abords de la ville plus rapidement qu'en empruntant la route pavée. À présent, la curiosité à l'idée de ce qui l'y attendait l'emportait sur l'amertume. Les dernières branches s'écartèrent, disparurent de son champ de vision pour révéler les cultures - plus arides qu'en plein hiver tant la tempête avait retourné et ravagé la terre - et les contours encore indistincts des habitations. Le sol devint plus ferme sous ses pas, à la fois plus sûr et moins agréable. S'étendait à présent sur sa droite un mur déjà haut comme deux hommes, encore en construction, son faîte nu. Il devait encercler la ville, s'étendre à l'Est et à l'Ouest, jusqu'à englober le Fumbari dans son enceinte protectrice et ainsi fournir un abri commun, projet auquel Anna avait largement contribué, mais qui n'aboutirait que d'ici quelques années. L'idée avait surpris tout le monde. Elle seule se permettait de réfléchir sur le long terme. Mais pour l'heure, les pierres taillées attendaient, délaissées, les outils et les bacs d'enduit renversés, éparpillés çà et là dans un désordre insupportable. Personne n'avait repris le chantier aujourd'hui, preuve d'un profond dérèglement dans l'équilibre des lieux depuis l'attaque. En chemin, Anna n'avait croisé que des animaux - et petits, encore : pas trace des grands ours ou des lions de montagne qui rôdaient habituellement. Les monstres n'étaient pas revenus. Plus un seul esprit pour hanter les bois, plus une créature malveillante aux yeux rouges tapie dans l'ombre. Le vampire avait tout dissipé sur son passage, éloignant les prédateurs plus faibles ou plus craintifs par sa simple présence. Aussi paradoxal que cela puisse paraître, le constat n'avait rien d'une bonne nouvelle._

 _L'étendue des dégâts se révéla peu à peu à son regard, à mesure qu'elle progressait sur la longue allée menant aux groupements de maisons les plus importants. Il fallait dévier souvent de sa route, à présent, pour passer entre les débris de charpente détachés de leur support et tous les gravats qui jonchaient les pavés. La ville fantôme pleurait à son passage, les égouts éventrés déversant ses larmes sales dans le réseau de ruelles enchevêtrées entre elles, sur un fond sonore tout aussi lancinant - interminables ruisseaux qui dévalaient les gouttières tordues, peinant à évacuer toute la pluie apportée par l'orage. Face au gaspillage, à la perte de temps, d'argent, la colère n'avait pas disparu, mais l'air frais contribuait à garder les pensées d'Anna lucides, rationnelles._

 _Sur la place principale, quelqu'un avait abandonné une roulotte dont tout l'arrière-train avait disparu, comme emporté, le véhicule scié en deux par une bourrasque. En s'approchant, Anna reconnut l'échoppe ambulante de Peyote, que l'on voyait si souvent circuler à travers toute la campagne, clinquante de camelote et de grigris mystérieux. À présent, les babioles éparpillées dans la boue et les flaques d'eau croupie perdaient tout éclat, redevenues morceaux de bois et de ferraille sans attrait. Une seule brillait encore, captant dans son œil l'éclat d'une rarissime étoile perçant à travers les nuages; Anna s'agenouilla en relevant soigneusement son kimono pour ne pas se salir, et ramassa sa trouvaille du bout des ongles. Un squelette à cornes tout blanc - ivoire, os véritable, bois poli, qui sait ? - cliquetant sur ses chaînes, la fixant de son regard de diamant. Balançant la breloque entre ses doigts, Anna commenta pour elle-même :_

— _Oui, je me souviens de toi... Tu attirais beaucoup l'attention, mais tu n'en valais pas la peine._

 _Elle ne se souvenait plus de ce qui l'avait fait renoncer à marchander le prix, la dernière fois qu'elle était venue, lorsque la petite boutique courait encore les rues en grinçant sur ses essieux fatigués. Sans doute s'était-elle dit qu'elle n'en avait pas_ besoin _, et s'était montrée raisonnable. Plus de raison, à présent. Elle sortit le mouchoir de tissu qu'elle conservait dans son obi, y enveloppa soigneusement la breloque, et rangea le tout._

 _Ses pas la conduisirent plus avant parmi les ruines, naviguant dans un océan de fenêtres closes ou arrachées de part et d'autre de son champ de vision. Loin au-dessus de sa tête, un roulement sourd, à peine audible encore, se faisait entendre, comme si le ciel se réveillait, et le vent se fit plus fort. Malgré elle, un sourire en coin lui échappa. Elle n'était pas réellement venue pour ça, mais elle était presque certaine que rentrer sans avoir croisé le fauteur de troubles l'aurait déçue._

 _Enfin, alors qu'une présence étrangère alourdissait l'air depuis quelques minutes - lointaine d'abord, puis de plus en plus pesante à mesure qu'elle approchait, envahissant l'espace sans chercher à se dissimuler -, elle comprit pourquoi tout semblait si calme. Ce qui retenait l'attention de l'autre créature. Une lueur orangée perça soudain la monotonie grisâtre des alignements de façades sales. La vision était particulièrement étrange pour elle que les ténèbres n'aveuglaient pas : c'était comme voir une lumière par-dessus la lumière, une autre clarté, qui blesse le regard par sa vivacité. À travers de fragiles volets de bois s'échappaient les paillettes ambrées du feu de bois, des chandelles allumées pour donner vie à une demeure que la nuit rendait éclatante. Il restait quelqu'un de vivant ici - de réellement vivant, pas comme eux et leurs carcasses froides de statues. Un humain. Plusieurs ? Elle gonfla ses poumons, laissant l'air glacé y couler à flots, les parfums du monde se révéler à son odorat._ Deux _humains._

 _Qui ? Elle ne se souvenait pas. Elle aurait juré que tous avaient déjà fui la ville ou rejoint le Fumbari. Pourtant, la petite maison branlante - bois craquelé, façade maladroitement renforcée de planches grossièrement clouées - résonnait du même joyeux vacarme que l'auberge chaque soir, et une odeur de poisson grillé s'en échappait. Elle jouxtait un temple ancien qui occupait un bon tiers de la place, plus très fréquenté depuis que des monstres étaient parvenus à y entrer, lui faisant ainsi perdre son caractère protecteur. Son aura imposante demeurait, toutefois, et les statues menaçantes de lions gardiens postées tout le long de la charpente y étaient pour beaucoup. Leurs crocs de pierre reflétaient tout à la fois les flammes du foyer et la lueur, plus douce, de la lune._

 _Anna s'en désintéressa pour scruter les alentours. Les ruelles désertes sentaient les ordures, refoulant une puanteur rédhibitoire, et s'avérèrent vides, sans surprise. Pas un oiseau sur les toits, pas une ombre, mais la même atmosphère oppressante régnait, avec un goût de soufre sur la langue tandis que ses cheveux frémissaient d'électricité statique. Alors qu'elle examinait scrupuleusement chaque toiture d'un regard circulaire, sans bouger, son œil revint brusquement en arrière, sur le temple, attiré par un détail ressurgi dans sa mémoire. Réexaminant la rangée de fauves sculptés, avec suspicion, cette fois, elle fronça les sourcils. Il était censé en manquer un, tombé quelques années plus tôt et jamais remplacé._

 _Le vampire, immobile, occupait sa place, accroupi dans une posture assez similaire pour faire illusion si l'on ne le cherchait pas précisément. Mais une fois trouvé, impossible de voir autre chose, bien qu'il ne paraisse pas si grand. Ses yeux jaunes tranchaient avec ceux blanc cassé des lions inertes, explorant la nuit comme des phares balayant la mer. Il ne la regardait pas, cependant, toute son attention dirigée sur les humains à l'intérieur. Un éclat de voix plus fort que les autres perça le silence, et les deux humains rirent en chœur de l'autre côté des volets fermés. Un mouvement nerveux sur le toit, tandis que le vampire se penchait en avant. Un éclair gronda quelque part au-dessus._ _Anna crut qu'il bondirait - qu'en avait-il à faire d'être invité à entrer ou non quand il pouvait raser la maison d'une bourrasque ? - mais il sembla se raviser et attendit encore._

 _Difficile de dire s'il l'avait remarquée ou non. Elle ne projetait pas son pouvoir, n'affichait pas de signe extérieur. Elle devait porter l'odeur des humains, en revanche, après tant d'années à frayer avec eux loin du monde nocturne. Il aurait pu la prendre pour une proie. Ç'aurait été_ drôle _. Pas raisonnable, d'accord, mais drôle. Et puis, qu'importe, elle connaissait son visage à présent. Il avait perdu toute chance de lui échapper._

 _« Je vais rentrer », songea-t-elle. Elle ne bougea pas. « Je vais rentrer maintenant. »_

 _« J'ai ce qu'il me fallait. »_

 _Elle avait les moyens de se débarrasser de lui, à présent. Il suffirait d'attendre qu'il devienne suffisamment affamé et imprudent pour sortir de jour, affaibli par la lumière, puis de l'identifier en pleine rue et de laisser la foule en colère faire son travail. Personne ne remettrait sa parole en doute, et la méthode avait déjà fait ses preuves. Il ne fallait jamais sous-estimer l'avantage du nombre. Des moutons peuvent tuer un loup. Et alors les choses reprendraient leur cours, et ce serait comme si rien n'était arrivé. Ce serait la solution la plus simple. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en charger elle-même : quelle explication donnerait-elle ensuite ?_

 _« Tu diras que tu l'as fait fuir », lui suggéra la part d'elle-même qui cherchait les ennuis. « Ton masque humain a assez de pouvoir pour ça. Ils te croiront.»_

 _Elle reporta son attention sur la maison encore habitée, d'où s'échappaient toujours le joyeux vacarme de vie insouciante. Il fallait aussi décider que faire au sujet de ces deux humains-là. Et il ne fallait pas qu'ils soient témoins de quoi que ce soit._

 _« Tu les empêcheras de parler. Tu les empêcheras de poser des questions. D'une manière ou d'une autre.»_

 _À ce moment-là, alors que chacun continuait à observer les environs avant de se décider à agir, leurs regards se croisèrent. Anna, avec surprise, lut davantage d'inquiétude que d'agressivité chez son vis-à-vis, et ce, bien avant qu'il ne la remarque._

 _Temps mort. Et, finalement :_

— _Donc c'était toi ?_

 _Anna haussa un sourcil. Puis :_

— _Il va falloir être plus précis._

— _J'ai vu que je n'étais pas le seul ici lorsque je suis arrivé, explicita-t-il._

 _Elle se crispa imperceptiblement. Ainsi l'heure des faux-semblants était déjà révolue._

— _Mais je pensais que tu te cacherais parmi le troupeau, poursuivit-il._

 _Sa voix lui semblait étrange, métallique, dénuée d'émotions par volonté et non par nature, forcée. Un souffle irrégulier perçait derrière. Elle répondit tout de même, ironique bien que sa suspicion montât :_

— _Eh bien, manqué._

 _Temps d'arrêt, pour savourer son effet, puis :_

— _J'étais le berger._

 _C'était presque un soulagement de le dire à voix haute. Combien de fois avait-elle pu faire ça ? Combien_ savaient _, à présent, lui excepté ? Faust ne comptait pas, tout restait toujours dans le non-dit. Yoh prétendait ne rien voir. Alors il ne restait que... l'Autre. Intérieurement, elle grimaça. Après tant d'efforts pour les quitter, il était bien désagréable de rester liée de quelque façon à ceux-qui-vivaient-la-nuit._

— _Alors, admiratif ? se moqua-t-elle doucement, chassant ses dernières pensées._

 _Il sembla vaguement amusé. Mais chaque fois qu'il pouvait éviter son regard, il le faisait._

— _Je ne sais pas. C'est une bonne couverture ?_

 _Riant posément - avec légèreté, comme s'il ne s'agissait pas de vie et de mort, comme si elle ne comptait pas lui arracher la tête à la moindre occasion -, elle assura :_

— _La meilleure du monde._

 _Et sa voix durcit alors :_

— _Mais il n'y a pas de place pour deux. Retourne d'où tu viens._

 _Il répliqua sur le même ton, et l'éclat jaune de ses yeux se fit cruel :_

— _Cela me paraît difficile. Il n'y a_ plus rien _là d'où je viens._

 _Ce qu'il assortit d'un sourire aux crocs particulièrement descriptif, toujours penché au bord de son toit comme une gargouille sinistre. Anna dut se contenir. Rire à gorge déployée n'était pas digne d'une_ dame _. Elle savait que ses yeux et ses lèvres pincées parleraient pour elle._

— _Je suis_ terriblement impressionnée _, tout autant par ta stupidité que par ton manque de prévoyance. Ainsi tu viens mendier à ma porte ?_

 _« Tais-toi.», souffla une petite injonction raisonnable surgie d'un recoin de son esprit._

— _Mais tu t'es déjà servi sans demander ma permission._

 _Elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter car, elle le savait, elle n'aurait plus l'occasion de parler librement avant très longtemps. De retour dans la lumière, ce serait à nouveau les mensonges et les secrets. Le masque et l'amabilité feinte._

— _N'as-tu jamais pensé à ce que cela pourrait te coûter ?_

 _Pas de réponse. Son expression changea à peine. Il n'y eut pas réellement de signe avant-coureur, et pourtant, elle sut immédiatement qu'il attaquerait. « Comme tu veux.» Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que la conversation les mène ailleurs, de toute manière._

 _Réveillant lentement son pouvoir, elle observa le temps ralentir autour d'elle, pendant qu'elle devenait rapide, bien plus rapide, dans ses gestes comme dans ses pensées. Chaque seconde comme découpée en un millier de fragments, elle vit le vampire se tendre imperceptiblement, pencher en avant, s'élancer du toit en laissant de longues traînées de griffes sur la pierre, charger dans sa direction, l'atteindre presque, tandis qu'elle le laissait arriver à quelques centimètres seulement - assez pour s'apercevoir qu'il restait du sang séché sur ses crocs -, puis Anna disparut._

 _La ruelle où elle se tenait un instant plus tôt se désintégra avec un fracas épouvantable dans une pluie de particules de poussière et de débris de roche sous le choc, tandis qu'elle atterrissait souplement sur le toit d'où le vampire avait attaqué, se tenant désormais à la place qu'il venait de quitter, aussi droite et imperturbable que si rien n'avait eu lieu... l'espace d'une seconde, car il lui fallut soudain déployer des efforts surhumains pour ne pas tomber à genoux, alors qu'elle prenait conscience, un bloc de glace à la place de l'estomac, qu'elle venait de gaspiller, en un battement de cils, l'équivalent d'une semaine d'énergie précieusement accumulée. Sans le vouloir, Anna s'appuya lourdement sur une des statues de lion à sa droite pour se maintenir debout, le souffle coupé. Sa vision se brouilla, envahie de taches lumineuses épileptiques. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient trop violemment pour lui être utiles, aussi dut-elle se retourner péniblement pour évaluer la situation tandis que la vue lui revenait laborieusement. Le vampire n'avait pas bougé, debout au centre du cratère qu'il avait créé. Un lourd silence régnait désormais dans la ville morte. La joyeuse maisonnée jusque-là ignorante du danger s'était tue. Chuchotements frénétiques derrière les murs, puis ils éteignirent toutes leurs chandelles, et les ténèbres engloutirent le monde, tandis qu'une odeur nouvelle emplissait l'air. Celle de la peur._

 _Forcément. Quand bien même leurs sens étaient faibles, ces humains n'avaient pas pu ne rien remarquer; une de leurs fenêtres, mal cachée par les planches censées la renforcer, avait éclaté sous les vibrations de l'impact, répandant du verre brisé. L'écho de l'attaque avait dû être audible jusqu'à l'auberge._

 _« Jusqu'à l'auberge », se répéta Anna pour elle-même, alors qu'elle peinait à se reconstituer un masque impassible, tremblante de fatigue, les crocs soudain aiguisés par la faim, la voracité atroce qui lui déchirait brusquement les entrailles. « Jusqu'à l'auberge. Il faut que je rentre.» Sans quoi il viendrait la chercher, son pauvre petit humain faible et insensé et inquiet. Elle essaya d'élargir son champ de perception, d'étendre son ouïe et son odorat autant que possible, cherchant à repérer de l'agitation du côté du Fumbari, pour évaluer combien de temps il lui restait, mais elle était trop loin de tout, et trop épuisée. En revanche, elle s'aperçut que l'aura du vampire avait nettement diminué, presque autant que la sienne, ce qui, le concernant, n'était_ pas _normal. Il n'aurait pas dû ressentir de fatigue, pas avec tout ce qu'il était censé avoir dévoré. Mais il y avait déjà beaucoup trop d'alarmes résonnant sous son crâne, elle ne pouvait pas se préoccuper de tout. Et si elle se débarrassait de lui maintenant, elle ferait disparaître du même coup les questions qu'il soulevait._

 _Ainsi convaincue, elle bondit rapidement au bas du toit pour revenir à sa hauteur, cherchant ce qui lui restait de forces, distraite par la contrariété d'avoir été imprudente, d'avoir ainsi méjugé de ses capacités par simple manque d'habitude. La sourde conscience que les choses pouvaient très mal tourner à partir de maintenant la taraudait insidieusement. Conserver son impassibilité coutumière ne lui était plus d'aucun secours. Le manque de nourriture la rendait lente et faillible. Elle voyait arriver les coups de moins loin, les évitait avec une habileté toujours décroissante, tandis que lui n'avait faibli que ponctuellement. À plusieurs reprises, les griffes la frôlèrent de si près que seule la chance la sauva. De son côté, les rares occasions qui lui furent données de le frapper se soldèrent par de brèves mais violentes brûlures d'électricité statique suffisantes pour la repousser, suffisantes pour le rendre intouchable._

 _Les cieux grondaient par intermittence au-dessus d'eux, pleins de menaces à venir, et Anna en avait vu suffisamment la nuit dernière pour savoir que cela faisait partie des pouvoirs de celui qu'elle affrontait. Bientôt, une attaque d'un autre genre jaillirait tout droit des nuages, et elle n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont elle allait y échapper, d'autant qu'elle se sentait de plus en plus exposée. Il l'avait forcée à regagner les hauteurs, à se servir des charpentes pour lui échapper, là où elle ferait une cible idéale. Chaque fois qu'elle tentait de regagner la terre protectrice, il la prenait de vitesse, détruisant tout ce qui lui passait sous la main au niveau du sol pour projeter les débris de verre et d'acier dans sa direction jusqu'à la contraindre à se réfugier de nouveau sur les toits. Elle n'avait pas même réussi à l'éloigner des deux humains piégés dans leur maison._

 _Elle aurait pu, elle aussi, faire appel à des pouvoirs qu'il n'aurait même jamais imaginés, mais ce n'était plus l'heure de faire des expériences. Elle n'aurait pas l'énergie suffisante de recommencer en cas d'échec, alors elle attendait d'être certaine. Le ciel se déchira finalement dans un long craquement ininterrompu et, comme elle s'y attendait, il s'éloigna d'elle, ralentissant pour mettre de la distance entre lui et le futur point d'impact. Le peu d'aura qu'il dégageait encore pour se protéger disparut, confirmant qu'il jouait sa dernière carte. La voie enfin libre, Anna regagna vivement le sol en cherchant à se rapprocher des deux humains repérés plus tôt - tâche bien peu aisée à présent qu'ils avaient masqué toute lumière et que ses sens affinés disparaissaient pour ne laisser que la faim. Son kimono la gênait pour se déplacer aussi aisément qu'elle l'aurait souhaité, et il n'y aurait pas eu mort plus humiliante que par coquetterie, aussi se permit-elle d'en relever le bord pour couvrir les derniers mètres. En une fraction de seconde, alors que la maison était enfin en vue, se rapprochèrent simultanément et l'éclair et l'ombre de l'ennemi, en tenaille, alors qu'il cherchait une dernière fois à restreindre ses possibilités de fuite._

 _Usant de ce qui lui restait de son ancienne puissance, Anna laissa à nouveau le temps se figer, juste le temps d'un battement de paupières, assez pour donner cette illusion de disparaître et réapparaître ailleurs. Ce n'était pas suffisant, réalisa-t-elle après coup. Il ne s'y attendait plus à ce stade de l'affrontement, mais il pouvait encore changer de trajectoire et attaquer à nouveau. Pourtant, alors que les derniers lambeaux de son énergie s'évanouissaient et que le temps reprenait son rythme, elle le vit au contraire accélérer dans la même direction sans même lui accorder un regard, changeant visiblement de plan, et volontairement entrer en collision avec la décharge de foudre qui s'abattit près d'eux en enflammant les herbes sèches. Anna marqua un temps d'arrêt, suspicieuse. Mais lorsque la fumée se dissipa, bien loin d'en ressortir blessé, il apparut soudain luminescent dans l'obscurité, enveloppé d'une aura électrique d'étincelles crépitantes. L'air se satura, grésillant avec une telle force qu'elle crut un instant que ses cheveux prenaient feu, et elle vit le vampire quitter le sol lentement, s'élevant sans pourtant déployer ses ailes, maintenu en flottaison par les champs magnétiques. Elle n'aurait pas su dire s'il la regardait: ses yeux étaient désormais entièrement blancs, tandis qu'il continuait son ascension. Il serait bientôt hors d'atteinte. Et sa précédente fatigue semblait bien loin._

 _Alors, tout en étant parfaitement consciente qu'il ne_ fallait pas _prolonger ses limites plus qu'elle ne l'avait déjà fait, elle figea de nouveau le monde autour d'elle, s'envola, et alla l'écraser à terre. Une seconde de plus et il aurait été hors de portée. Les ailes d'Anna ressemblaient à des filaments desséchés de carbone prêts à s'effriter à la moindre petite brise. Elle n'aurait pas pu le suivre très loin. Mais prendre une décision au bon moment, même si cela pouvait conduire au désastre, voilà ce qu'elle savait faire. Le temps redémarra au moment où elle précipita le vampire face contre terre, tenant son crâne dans sa paume, imprimant un choc suffisant pour, elle l'espérait, lui briser la nuque. Son propre corps lui semblait se disloquer de souffrance, à la fois pour le contre-coup d'avoir utilisé une énergie qu'elle n'avait pas, et car le simple contact avec le vampire brûlait au-delà du supportable tant son électricité continuait à le protéger. Elle sentait ses crocs s'entrechoquer sous la décharge, et son bras était pris de tremblements incontrôlables, mais elle ne lâcha pas, quand bien même cela ne menait nulle part. Elle avait beau lui broyer le crâne entre ses doigts, elle ne sentait rien céder sous sa poigne et les éclairs parsemaient toujours la voûte céleste où les nuages d'encre masquaient les étoiles. Elle crut qu'il s'écoulerait une éternité ou deux avant qu'elle n'en vienne à bout._

 _Enfin, le ciel se tut, et les ondes électriques commencèrent à refluer, lentement, alors qu'il arrivait lui aussi au terme de ce dont il était capable. La douleur s'apaisant quelque peu, Anna put l'aplatir davantage, jusqu'à voir son visage se craqueler finalement telle une statue fissurée par le temps - pas de sang, bien sûr, ils n'en avaient ni l'un ni l'autre. Elle s'affaissa également lorsque son propre bras craqua, commençant à se désagréger, des plaques entières de peau marmoréenne partant en cendres, la forçant à abandonner sa prise. Le vampire désormais libre ne remua pas, incapable de profiter de l'occasion pour s'échapper. Ses yeux avaient repris leur aspect normal, mais ne clignaient plus, et il ne bougeait pas davantage, le regard fixé sur le vide. Son bras droit – celui que Anna avait saisi pour le mettre à terre – éclata dans un bruit de porcelaine qui se brise sans lui arracher une réaction. Elle le savait encore vivant, encore capable de se régénérer, mais pour l'heure, il ne se relevait pas._

 _« C'est bientôt fini », se rasséréna-t-elle._

 _Elle se redressa, ignorant son propre corps qui tombait tout autant en poussière que celui de l'adversaire, et leva la main la plus intacte qui lui restait, prête à abattre ses griffes. Mais, au premier mouvement, son aile droite déjà fragilisée se sépara de son épaule et alla exploser au sol en morceaux de cristal noir, suivie immédiatement de sa main qui se détacha au niveau du poignet pour se fragmenter à son tour en éclats blancs._

 _Ses yeux la brûlaient. Ce n'était pas juste. Pourquoi maintenant ? Elle y était presque… Elle se détourna rageusement, cherchant un appui quelque part, chaque pas plus laborieux et pénible que le précédent. Et il y avait une solution, pourtant, tout près, à quelques mètres. Les humains, ils étaient encore là, tous les deux, accessibles. Même dans cet état, elle se sentait capable de les terrasser. Ils lui donneraient suffisamment d'énergie. Elle pourrait terminer ce qu'elle avait commencé, et repartir, et personne n'en saurait jamais rien…_

 _Mais si c'était pour en arriver à ce genre de méthodes, alors plus rien n'avait de sens. Autant retourner sur les routes, abandonner tout ce qu'elle avait bâti et se remettre à chasser au hasard comme un animal._

 _« Je suis_ plus _que cela.»_

 _« Je ne peux pas utiliser les autres pour faire gagner mon orgueil. Je ne veux pas d'une victoire qui a ce goût. »_

 _« J'ai_ perdu. _Ou, au mieux, fait match nul. »_

 _Alors, sachant que la véritable solution ne pouvait être autre pour l'instant, elle réussit à articuler après avoir repris son souffle :_

— _Je sais que tu m'entends encore, alors écoute bien, car je vais faire quelque chose d'inhabituel._

 _Parler lui coûtait, autant par fatigue que par orgueil pour ce à quoi elle renonçait. Il lui fallait également trouver les meilleurs mots pour laisser paraître uniquement ce qu'elle souhaitait, pour qu'aucune interprétation ne la montre plus faillible qu'elle n'acceptait de l'être, pour ne jamais donner l'impression qu'elle cédait plus de terrain qu'elle y consentait._

— _Je vais faire preuve de la clémence que tu ne mérites pas. Ces deux humains, annonça-t-elle en pointant du doigt l'habitation qu'ils observaient plus tôt, sont à toi. Je suis bonne joueuse. Je n'ai pas réussi à gagner cette fois. Je rentre donc. Toi… tu reprends des forces pour mieux disparaître. Demain à l'aube, cette ville m'appartient de nouveau. Tâche de t'en souvenir. Il n'y aura pas d'autre avertissement. Je ne serai plus la même demain._

 _Il sembla reprendre vie un instant, remua faiblement avant de s'immobiliser à nouveau. Elle n'attendit pas qu'il soit en état de se relever. Elle voulait reprendre la route sans qu'on la voie s'effondrer. Sans un regard en arrière, elle s'enfonça dans la forêt en direction de l'onsen, abandonnant la ville déserte et son silence de mort._


End file.
